The present embodiments relate generally to tube assemblies, and more particularly to containing and draining fluid leakage from a tube assembly.
Common fluid conveyance assemblies utilize single walled tubes. However, when a leak develops in a single walled tube of such assemblies there is nothing to contain the leaking fluid, and thus nothing to prevent the leaking fluid from reaching a surrounding area. This is especially problematic, for instance, where the leaking fluid is flammable and the surrounding area is a fire zone. Consequently, common, single walled fluid conveyance assemblies have potential for introducing an uncontrolled fluid to a hazardous area. Therefore, in applications with particular safety requirements these common, single walled fluid conveyance assemblies may be undesirable.